User talk:Marcopolo47/archive19
Marcopolo47 }} }} }} header CLEAN!-- ìğá†ħŕášħTalk 00:04, 1 April 2008 (UTC) :Not anymore...-- (Talk) ( ) 00:05, 1 April 2008 (UTC) ::header fail imo --Shadowcrest 00:07, 1 April 2008 (UTC) Goodbyes For some reason I am starting to picture your QQ template. Hmm, why would that be? >.> (T/ ) 04:30, 1 April 2008 (UTC) :I don't know?-- (Talk) ( ) 18:56, 1 April 2008 (UTC) ::That means she expects you to be broken up with again. — Warw/Wick 18:58, 1 April 2008 (UTC) :::Huh?-- (Talk) ( ) 18:59, 1 April 2008 (UTC) ::::She expects you to get dumped again. — Warw/Wick 19:00, 1 April 2008 (UTC) :::::Why?-- (Talk) ( ) 19:00, 1 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::You know, she might dump you today, and yell April Fools, and make you all sad n stuff. That'll be evil. --- -- (s)talkpage 19:01, 1 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::That would be evil... although I have a better prank planned for my dad.-- (Talk) ( ) 19:02, 1 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::What viper mentioned isnt a prank its a form of cruelty. I suppose though, with some people, there isnt much difference. — Warw/Wick 19:04, 1 April 2008 (UTC) Whoa whoa whoa. I was talking about Gaile. >.> (T/ ) 06:47, 2 April 2008 (UTC) :That's what I kinda figured...-- (Talk) ( ) 22:15, 2 April 2008 (UTC) yo quiero estar en la lista de los personas "cool"es. --Shadowcrest 22:54, 2 April 2008 (UTC) :Well I don't speak spanish, but if I had to guess, I would interpret that as "Why am I not on the cool peoples list." And I JUST NOW read the hidden message. pwnagesauce-- (Talk) ( ) 22:55, 2 April 2008 (UTC) ::Yo creo que no deberías necesitar una lista que te diga que eres cool. reanor 23:28, 9 April 2008 (UTC) :::Translate for me? I keep seeing present subjuntive and it isn't there >.> --Shadowcrest 23:32, 9 April 2008 (UTC) ::::lol I meant: I think you shouldn't need a list to tell you wheter you're cool or not. reanor 23:37, 9 April 2008 (UTC) :::::What tense is deberias in? Imperfect? And I think you conjugated decir when you didn't need to. --Shadowcrest 23:38, 9 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::It's too bad slang doesn't translate well. --Shadowcrest 23:44, 9 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::Yeah, that's imperfect tense. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 23:46, 9 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Isn't the imperfect past tense? Bah, spanish syntax confuses me. --Shadowcrest 23:50, 9 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Imperfect is past tense with a connotation of "used to be" (second yar spanish FTW!) [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 23:52, 9 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::Deberías is conditional, therefore imperfect future. reanor 23:53, 9 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::Third yr > Second yr :P :::::::::::I didn't know the imperfect could mean anything than "used-to-be" or "was-happening" for an indeterminate amount of time. So that's why I'm baffled :P --Shadowcrest 23:54, 9 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::I don't even know what that verb beans, I just know the "ía" is an imperfect ending. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 23:58, 9 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::It's like should or must (do some action) --Shadowcrest 00:00, 10 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Yeah, and that's what I translated :P reanor 00:02, 10 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Your syntax on decir was also incorrect, and that confused me too. Bleh :P --Shadowcrest 00:03, 10 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::I'm a native speaker, WTF are you talking about? reanor 00:31, 10 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::OIC. Re-reading, you change the sentences somewhere. Literally translated, "Yo creo que no deberías necesitar una lista que te diga que eres cool" means "I believe that you shouldn't need a list that tells (in the el/ella form, referring to the list. mirite?) you you are cool. " "Yo creo que no deberías necesitar una lista decirte eres cool" means "I believe that you shouldn't need a list to tell (infinitive decir) you (the 'te' suffix) you are cool". The translations switched; your syntax was correct. Sorry. --Shadowcrest 00:37, 10 April 2008 (UTC) :(Reset indent) In short, neither of us are "wrong"; anyone reading the sentence should get the general meaning of the sentence. I got caught up on the specifics, which is where I got confused. --Shadowcrest 00:38, 10 April 2008 (UTC) ::The problem is aiming for a "literal" translation. I "translated" it into the language I'm used to use here, not into some neutral perfect english to spanish. reanor 00:42, 10 April 2008 (UTC) :::I'm not a native speaker, so I have to get an almost-literal translation to understand what's going on. Maybe once I've been in spanish for a few more years.. --Shadowcrest 00:44, 10 April 2008 (UTC) Suggestion Copy the last line here --Gimmethegepgun 22:58, 2 April 2008 (UTC) :What does it do?-- (Talk) ( ) 23:00, 2 April 2008 (UTC) ::Now it won't show this message when you edit talk pages: Please place new topics at the bottom of the page if you want other people to notice them. Experienced users generally assume comments at the top of the page to be oldest, and often ignore them. ::--Gimmethegepgun 23:02, 2 April 2008 (UTC) :::Yeah it does. -- (Talk) ( ) 23:04, 2 April 2008 (UTC) ::::He just fixed it. If it still doesn't work, clear your cache. --Shadowcrest 23:06, 2 April 2008 (UTC) Css thing Try to reduce the % number in my css to something smaller. Perhaps that way it wont span too far :) --- -- (s)talkpage 19:41, 3 April 2008 (UTC) Personality Please choose only one section, you can change this at any time. More sections will be added soon. :o) --''Shadowphoenix'' 19:47, 3 April 2008 (UTC) :Posted my response to this on the personality talk page.-- (Talk) ( ) 19:49, 3 April 2008 (UTC) You forgot the period at the end of your edit on the Main Page. :P -- Sk8 (T/ 19:54, 3 April 2008 (UTC) :Thanks, fixed it now-- (Talk) ( ) 19:55, 3 April 2008 (UTC) Take out the fireworks. Woohoo! -- 19:57, 3 April 2008 (UTC) :Lawl. Don't have any :/ -- (Talk) ( ) 19:57, 3 April 2008 (UTC) ::I sold all mine after the new year for 80k. --Macros 19:58, 3 April 2008 (UTC) :::Still have most of mine, been too lazy to set them off. -- 19:59, 3 April 2008 (UTC) you may be interested in copying User:Entropy/monobook.js to reduce clutter. It makes the master template unnecessary. (T/ ) 03:28, 4 April 2008 (UTC) Something of minor importance In a place you only dream of where your soul is always free. Silver stages, golden curtains filled my head plain as can be. As a rainbow grew around the sun, all the stars I've loved, who've died came from somewhere beyond the scene you see, these lovely people played just for me. -- If I let you see this place where stories all ring true. Will you let me past your face, to see what's really you? It's not for me to ask these questions as though I were a king. For you have to love, believe and feel before the burst of tambourines take you there. -- Green grass and high tides forever! Castles of stone, soul and glory! Lost faces say "We adore you", as kings and queens bow and play for you! -- Those who don't believe me find your souls and set them free. Those who do believe know that time will be your key. Time and time I've thanked them for a peace of mind for they helped me find myself amongst the music and the rhyme that enchants you there. -- Green grass and high tides forever! Castles of stone, soul and glory! Lost faces say "We adore you", as kings and queens bow and play for you! -- 169.139.177.99 18:44, 7 April 2008 (UTC) :The Outlaws - Green grass and high tides? --- -- (s)talkpage 18:56, 7 April 2008 (UTC) ::That's a great song Zulu Inuoe 18:58, 7 April 2008 (UTC) :::Those who don't believe me, find your souls and set them free. Those who do, believe and know that time will be your key. Time and time again I've thanked them for a peace of mind. That helped me find myself amongst the music and the rhyme that enchants you there. J Striker 18:59, 7 April 2008 (UTC) ::::If you ever want to break out in song via ventrilo/teamspeak, let me know, I'm a proffessional pretender Zulu Inuoe 22:41, 7 April 2008 (UTC) :::::And your singing talent wasn't always appreciated (suddenly, *Player banned* ^^' ) --- -- (s)talkpage 14:14, 8 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::As long as Zulu has fun, everything's coo brah Zulu Inuoe 00:36, 9 April 2008 (UTC) thank god they fixed most of tht >.> Actually, I don't think they did much of anything at all in fixing that, was mainly Pan and some other people --Gimmethegepgun 20:57, 14 April 2008 (UTC) :Oh, well thank god somebody fixed most of tht.-- (Talk) ( ) 20:58, 14 April 2008 (UTC) ::Methinks ur talk paeg notice needz updaet --Shadowcrest 20:58, 14 April 2008 (UTC) :::Was that bad spelling or you mocking semi-1337-speak? --Gimmethegepgun 20:59, 14 April 2008 (UTC) Fixed what? Sorry not completley following the convo. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 21:11, 14 April 2008 (UTC) :I think he means the right hand sidebar RT | Talk 21:12, 14 April 2008 (UTC) ::I have nothing to do with the monobook right side advertisement removal. Go thank KyleH. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 21:44, 14 April 2008 (UTC) Heya Stranger Long time no see bud. Welcome to our lag infested hell-hole. How has things been with you in RealLifetm? -- Sk8 (T/ 02:13, 20 April 2008 (UTC) :Real-life's pretty darn good. How's things on the wiki been? I mean OTHER than the rediculously slow lag and drama.-- (Talk) ( ) 02:19, 20 April 2008 (UTC) ::Pretty good... little things here and there. User:Gigathrash has a beauty pagent going on. Mafia is destined to phail in User:Shadowcrest/Mafia2. And Pan has put together something Project:Lyssian_Archives. -- Sk8 (T/ 02:22, 20 April 2008 (UTC) :::I know about the beauty pagent-- I'm in it. Why is mafia destined to phail? And as for the Lyssian Archives, I'm for it, as long as it's regularly patrolled for vandalism, etc. And if it doesn't work out then it's not hard just to get rid of the whole thing altogether, right?-- (Talk) ( ) 02:25, 20 April 2008 (UTC) ::::4 townies + 1 Mafia left. Thats why :) (iirc...) --- -- (s)talkpage 08:01, 20 April 2008 (UTC) :::::You arn't on IRC viper... | Talk 08:07, 20 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::Oh... (learns to read) | Talk 08:09, 20 April 2008 (UTC) Pagent Update Please post your reply to the question as soon as possible, contestants will be graded on lolz factor, as well as actual answers that might help the world.-- ìğá†ħŕášħ is hosting a beauty pagent! 03:54, 29 April 2008 (UTC) Skill box --> User skill box The following pages in your userspace are using : *User:Marcopolo47/My Skills/Silly IP, Vandalism's For Kids! Because they are user-created skills, they should instead be using . Please update them to use the correct template. If they have not been changed in 5 days, they will be changed for you. —Dr Ishmael 03:24, 9 May 2008 (UTC) :Changed it for you, cause you seem so inactive. I've made the professionicon your sig icon atm, cause else it looks even worse. Go figure. Anyways, perhaps you have an idea for that, or cba and just leave it there. --- -- (s)talkpage 06:35, 10 May 2008 (UTC) ::Thanks for updating it for me Viper. What's wrong w/ my sig?--Marcopolo47 20:33, 12 May 2008 (UTC) :::When we moved to wikia, prefs and sometimes watchlists got reset, along with name changes if there was a conflict. --Shadowcrest 20:37, 12 May 2008 (UTC) ::::That's annoying. I'm changing it back now.--Marcopolo47 20:38, 12 May 2008 (UTC) :::::Testing.--Marcopolo47 20:43, 12 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::Helps when I remember to save my preferences.-- (Talk) ( ) 18:55, 13 May 2008 (UTC) Hola Long time no type :P. How you been fool. --Hellbringer (T/ ) 00:38, 10 May 2008 (UTC) :I've been great. How about you? [[User:CorrectJeans|'一二三'JEANS'三二一']] 17:50, 12 May 2008 (UTC) ::Great! Although I rarely check in here now, and I haven't logged on Guild Wars in a couple of months. How's it been with you?--Marcopolo47 20:31, 12 May 2008 (UTC) :::It's been pretty damn good and how about you? --Hellbringer (T/ ) 20:45, 12 May 2008 (UTC) ::::Great! Although I rarely check in here now, and I haven't logged on Guild Wars in a couple of months. How's it been with you? --Marcopolo47 18:53, 13 May 2008 (UTC) :::::Oh, MP47! You got yourself a little girlfriend! How... sweet. I'm cool, how about you? RandomTime 18:54, 13 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::Rong, RT. You're not cool :) --- -- (s)talkpage 19:06, 13 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::What happened to you man, you used to be cool! We misses you around here MP :P -- User:Isk8 (T/ 17:38, 18 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::::USED to be cool?!? Oh noes! I am'nt kool anymoar!!1 noooooooooooooo0oo!-- (Talk) ( ) 23:06, 18 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::::You're too irregular to be cool :P .Did you set it to email you when someone posts here? --Shadowcrest 23:11, 18 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::Nope, that would be stupid, considering I check my e-mail less often than I check in here. I just leave a GW tab up at all times, along with a million other tabs... Why do you ask?-- (Talk) ( ) 23:46, 18 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::Cause you seem to only notice edits to your talk? ^^' --- -- (s)talkpage 16:27, 19 May 2008 (UTC) (reset indent)OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG........I'm bored at school. --Hellbringer (T/ ) 16:48, 19 May 2008 (UTC) :I don't really check any pages other than the most important one on the wiki.-- (Talk) ( ) 19:43, 19 May 2008 (UTC) ::[GW:NOTICE]? --- -- (s)talkpage 19:53, 19 May 2008 (UTC) :::And that is...?-- (Talk) ( ) 19:54, 19 May 2008 (UTC) ::::A seemingly-red link. And I missed the hidden message tbh :D --- -- (s)talkpage 19:57, 19 May 2008 (UTC) :::::Seemingly red?? What color is it actually?? WHY CAN'T I SEE THE REAL COLOR?!?!? OMGAWD I'M COLOR BLIND?!?! Meh, oh well. -- (Talk) ( ) 19:59, 19 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::Cause it is, in fact, a templated red link! Bwahahaha --- -- (s)talkpage 20:03, 19 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::: Seemingly red link #2!-- (Talk) ( ) 20:09, 19 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Hover over -> Blue line -> Actually existing article. gg --- -- (s)talkpage 20:20, 19 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::::I got a red line on my hover. Darn. But that's why it was just a SEEMINGLY red link! Oh, and I lost the game. -- (Talk) ( ) 20:22, 19 May 2008 (UTC) (Reset indent) I'm not Viper RandomTime 20:26, 19 May 2008 (UTC) :Did you read it? If you did, you might as well start calling yourself ViperTime, cause you ARE Vipermagi.-- (Talk) ( ) 20:34, 19 May 2008 (UTC) ::Stop! Vipertime! --- -- (s)talkpage 20:40, 19 May 2008 (UTC) :::I loll'd-- (Talk) ( ) 20:46, 19 May 2008 (UTC) you haven't commented on User:Entropy/bureaucrat. I was expecting a little bit more attention from the general public, so now I'd like at least all the sysops to chime in. After all, those are the people it most directly affects. If you're indifferent then I apologize for spam, and if you're busy I'm sorry for giving more work...nevertheless I desire your comments. (T/ ) 05:04, 20 May 2008 (UTC) grammar So i herd affect!=effect mirite --Shadowcrest 23:19, 26 May 2008 (UTC) :affect≠effect. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 23:21, 26 May 2008 (UTC) ::I know, I was making fun of him for his comment on Entropy/bureaucrat :P --Shadowcrest 23:27, 26 May 2008 (UTC) :::I'm commenting that != is not the same as ≠. I'm a not equal nazi. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 23:30, 26 May 2008 (UTC) ::::I don't care enough to remember how to make that symbol tbh :P. != is not equal to in C++, good enough for me. --Shadowcrest 23:34, 26 May 2008 (UTC) :::::According to Relational operator, != is equivalent to ≠, one is merely the print version of the other. And, since Wikipedia is obviously infallible I'd say you pretty much fail at being a not equal nazi. :P [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 23:49, 26 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::You fail at linking to Wikipedia. And according to Wikipedia, != is only not equal in C language. But honestly, ≠ looks better. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 00:54, 27 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::You all fail because this is a retarded discussion. --Helllbringer 01:13, 27 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Hell wins.-- (Talk) ( ) 19:26, 27 May 2008 (UTC) GW this week? :O Get on GW anytime this week (except probably Friday) at around 4:00 PM EST so I can tell you life stories :O. Saturday I will probably be on at around 12:00 PM EST. --Helllbringer 15:47, 28 May 2008 (UTC) :You can't tell me your life stories here?-- (Talk) ( ) 20:38, 28 May 2008 (UTC) ::I can't tell here because they are more private and include a few people on the wiki. --Helllbringer 21:04, 28 May 2008 (UTC) :::Fair enough. Can't today; I got SWAMPED with homework.-- (Talk) ( ) 21:07, 28 May 2008 (UTC) ::::Ight thats cool with me. --Helllbringer 21:08, 28 May 2008 (UTC) :::::Epic. --Helllbringer 20:49, 29 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::Saywha?-- (Talk) ( ) 20:50, 29 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::GW now. --Helllbringer 20:51, 29 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::::I can't, I have to do my research paper for english -- (Talk) ( ) 20:52, 29 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::::After? :O --Helllbringer 20:53, 29 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::Sure. Give me like 45 minutes... IF I can get away from this darn wiki for that long -- (Talk) ( ) 20:54, 29 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::Alright, I'll let you go do that :D. --Helllbringer 20:56, 29 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::So when you going to get on so I can actually tell you some life stories. --Helllbringer 20:44, 2 June 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::Right now?-- (Talk) ( ) 20:49, 2 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Sure if you can get on. --Helllbringer 20:52, 2 June 2008 (UTC) Quick Life Story lol Check my talk page up at the top in the notice box. --Helllbringer 22:55, 6 June 2008 (UTC) hello?! Are u alive? 15:29, 8 June 2008 (UTC) :No, he went to the doctors and died when he walked in :O. -- talk 15:30, 8 June 2008 (UTC) ::Oh.. im sad to hear that. 15:31, 8 June 2008 (UTC) :::Lol. :D -- talk 15:33, 8 June 2008 (UTC) ::::Sorry for the unexplained absence. storm hit and we've had no power for the last 3 days and counting... I'm at my friend's house typing this right now.-- (Talk) ( ) 19:44, 10 June 2008 (UTC) :::::I have to believe that? 20:03, 10 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::NO, BECAUSE HE FORCES YOU TO BELIEVE THAT. --Helllbringer 20:08, 10 June 2008 (UTC) :::::::Be careful, you wouldn't want me to randomly break into song... or dance... -- (Talk) ( ) 20:38, 10 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::::OMG. --Helllbringer 20:40, 10 June 2008 (UTC) :::::::::I GOTSTA POWA BAK!!!!!!!1-- (Talk) ( ) 20:10, 12 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::Wow, spam filter ftl. Get on GW so I can send you a link. --Helllbringer 20:13, 12 June 2008 (UTC) Create A Hero contest You are invited to join. Check it out! reanor 04:38, 10 June 2008 (UTC)